


The All Too Adventurous Adventures of Jenna and Avon

by damndamedrezi



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: AU, Post-Episode: s01e03 Cygnus Alpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damndamedrezi/pseuds/damndamedrezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna's made a different choice during Cygnus Alpha and she and Avon are going to make the galaxy pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The All Too Adventurous Adventures of Jenna and Avon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna's made a different choice during Cygnus Alpha and she and Avon are going to make the galaxy pay.

_Think Jenna, think,_ she told herself, face perfectly still.

Her emotions were screaming, her fate  making great swooshing noises as if a giant pendulum swung right past her, and her freedom was singing. But she had to quiet the cacophony, this was going to be one of those long drawn out decisions that would change her life. She needed to make the right one. Thankfully she had a few hours to make it, not days.

The choice was follow the madman she was mad for or run away with the kindred spirit she didn't trust.

Of course should she really trust Blake either? She'd been around rebels before, even smuggled stuff for them at a lower price than any reasonable trader would. Rebels. She knew his type, saw fire in everything; the fires their families had died in and the flames they wished upon the the Federation. He'd never see fire for her though. Yes, she could trust Blake. Trust him to get her killed.

Maybe not. No other rebels ever had a beauty like this (unless the previous owners were rebels?) taking them around the galaxy, just scraggly little runners. And Blake was the Roj Blake, not some opinionated pillock like the rest of them. It was hard to remember that he was a legend. He was so personable and inviting. And bloody mad, she reminded herself.

She'd seen the intense look he'd get in his eye when something uninvited came up. Not to mention the way he casually manipulated everything he touched, especially her.  He knew how she felt for him so he twisted her heart like a wet rag. Her next thought gave her a slight tremble. The thought of his screams at night although he'd hidden them well from the others, even Avon.

Avon wasn't too sound either. He was begging to be hated. He was like the nerds she'd messed around with as a kid who never thought there was anything more to life than that. He might ditch her at the sign of trouble. Then again she had never before made an attempt to really become his friend or listen to him. Whatever he decided of her, Avon was useful to her. He was smart, he had to be. Not in the street way, but she could handle that.

He knew that too, despite the threats. It really would be a good practical partnership. She liked partnerships as long as she had more power over herself than the other had over her. Blake would not be a partner. Not in bed nor on the bridge.

She ended her internal rant at that point. She had been briskly meandering around the ship. All the rooms had been related to ship function or empty. This one was a wardrobe? She could have sworn she hadn't seen it on her earlier pass. The room distracted her from her deliberations easily. It was huge with every color there was possible and arranged in patterns and styles she never thought possible. She loved all of it. She ran her hands through the racks of clothes, positively giddily. She would have had to have traded something good for just one of these lush outfits. This was good, Blake wouldn't see shopping high up on the rebel priorities list.

Though that thought made the clothes matter much less. Why Jenna, she asked herself, do you think that you should go with Blake anyway? Back to that question. The rebellion did have a lot of appeal. Instead of her acting out against the Federation for a measly profit and youthful dislike of authority she could do it for a real difference. She had a warm adventurous feeling in her chest. That was why she wanted to act out in the first place, wasn't it? But she had listened to her Avon and became a free trader. She wanted so badly to listen to Blake. She had to.

What a load of rubbish, she though, recollecting her earlier judgements of Blake. The former swelling in her chest densified into a concentrated heavy needle stabbing her in the chest. She loved him. It was ridiculous that she of all people would intend on acting so romantically. Her Arthurian ideals were cold memories of the past that she mistook for warmth. She couldn't live like that.

Rebels die. Her mother did.

The dark memories brought her thoughts to a full stop. She didn't want to think these thoughts, just grab the flight controls of The Queen and smuggle some untaxed goods to Horge. That would be profitable.

She walked into the corridor once again to continue her parade. She was only a meter out the door when she noticed another room filled with something other than controls. Her jaw dropped. A treasure room?

She ran in. It was full. She grabbed a handful of stringed jewels, examining them in awe. She held them under the light, fiddled with them to check how they felt. They were real or really good forgeries. Good enough to trick. She again wondered on the previous owner of this ship, but nothing conclusive was known. Think of the trading empire they could have had, think of the one she could. She could do whatever she wanted with this money, that was true freedom, for her. She was aflame with excitement, her match struck so quickly by nervous fear. There was still a pin in her chest, heated by the flame. She made her decision.

No going back Jenna, you know that? This is what you will stick with, no inopportune flashes of change. Nothing.

\---

After a swift change of clothing she returned to Avon. He was vain, he must appreciate good clothing. She asked him what he thought.

"Glad to see you're not wasting your time on frivolous things." Of course. Sarcasm. There were a billion different things this man could be hiding with it and knowing him he was probably hiding all billion.

She then noted the scramble of electronics that was the teleport controls. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking."

She couldn't leave Blake on Cygnus, "If we can't get Blake back-"

"Where did you get the clothes?"

"I found a room full of them down there. Why don't you go and have a look?" She reminded herself not to focus on Blake. Lost cause.

He quickly considered then spoke, "Perhaps I will. Just out of curiosity. You can take over here, can't you? That is the recall button" Her riches fever still racked her body. She was going to cooperate with Avon and she'd better start now. She would wait for his offer to ditch Blake as she wasn't the one trying to seem untrustworthy,"Avon."

"Yes?"

"There's another room you should see while you're down there, at the far end. You might find it interesting." He would indeed find it fascinating. Reality, according to Avon. What a sad scary thing a room full of reality is. Or a ship. Jenna meandered around the teleport room. She picked up a bracelet. This bracelet could do a lot, especially in the wrong hands. The treasure room's bracelets could too.

She was cut off by a wildly madly grinning Avon stampeding in. "You found it then?"

He poured out a bag from the treasure room's contents. She wondered if he swipped anything. "Do you know how much is in there? Millions, millions, and this is just a sample. There must be almost as much wealth in that single room as there is in the entire Federation banking system. Look at it."

She had never seen Avon so passionate, it shocked her. He was cold and calculating in his reasoning, but it burned like frostbitten hands. Then again Avon's statement wasn't in line with reality. Either he took her for a fool or he was a fool if he thought that room contained that much wealth. He must be making his estimations on what he'd seen on TV.

His words rang true to her though and she added, "You could buy a lot of freedom with this."

"You could buy anything with this, anything at all. Think of it Jenna, there isn't anything you couldn't have."

"What about Blake?" _Oh shut up Jenna_.

"What about him?"

"No." She said involuntarily. Damn planning, her freedom wouldn't be found with money, but a system that worked half sanely. And didn't leave Blake.

"We could own our own planet"

There was the real invitation, past all the sly glances and implications. She knew she had to accept it."We're not leaving him there", she said strongly.

"We have to. He's a crusader. He'll look upon all this as just one more weapon to use against the Federation, and he can't win. You know he can't win. What do you want to be, rich or dead? We might never have this opportunity again." Avon's confirmation of her own thoughts sent her spiraling back to reality, gasping for breath.

"An hour, we'll wait an hour. If he's not back by then we'll leave."

"Why? Why wait?"

"Because that way when we leave him on Kalidoes IV he'll have whatever allies he found on Cygnus."

Avon smiled, so genuinely.


End file.
